Jackson Whittemore (Royal Breed)
Jackson Miller Whittemore is a powerful young werewolf and former antagonist to Scott McCall and his allies. Once a jealous young man seeking to prove himself and others, he received the bite and mutated into a fearsome monster, the kanima. He, along with his various masters, terrorized Beacon Hills until his masters were either killed or indisposed, an he was freed of the kanima curse. After which, he was sent to London under the orders of his father to continue schooling away from the corrupting influences of Beacon Hills. However it was there he discovered the rich history of original magic continent and re-awoke his Kanima abilities, this time now under his control. It was also there he met with his Best friend, his lover, and an old pack mate, all of whom were traveling Europe after fleeing the dangers of Beacon Hills for their own reasons. The four of them then form their own team and decide to head back to Beacon Hills after getting word of a growing calamity that could wipe their home and loved ones off the map. Appearance Jackson is a tone young man of average height with short cropped brown hair and blue eyes. He is often regarded as being extremely handsome and has taken more than one modeling job because of his looks, though he often used his looks as another way of putting himself above others. He is also often seen adorned in high quality designer clothes and expensive accessories due to his families wealth, something else he takes great pride and pleasure in when flaunting them over others. Personality Venomous and arrogant, Jackson was most easily identified by his prideful attitude and his general mistreatment of those he deemed lesser than himself. Quick to anger, he was often led by his temper, which stemmed from a deep inferiority complex, the roots of which can be traced to the death of his birth parents and his adoption by the Whittemores. Seeking approval in accomplishments and social prestige, he is fiercely competitive and will go through great lengths to keep himself at the top of his own self established hierarchy. Distant to most, he has a hard time accepting the feelings of others towards him, good or bad, and will often respond with hurtful remarks or dangerous coldness to those who do. However, despite his callous attitude he has great love for those who he has deemed worth of his time. Which mainly boils down to Lydia and Danny, both of whom are the rare few characters who can put Jackson back in his place when he steps over the line. He also has a rather complicated relationship with his foster parents, both of whom he deeply loves, but feels betrayed by not only being their adopted child, but for keeping it a secret from his for so long. Background ]] After leaving Beacon Hills on the orders of his father, Jackson was forced to relocate to London to continue his education away from Scott and the troubles that seem to so often follow him. After a less than smooth transition period, he was visited by his foster mother, Nicole Whittemore. And after an icy greeting from her son, she informed Jackson that she and his father were aware of Jackson's transformation into a werewolf from the beginning, and have not sent him to London just to study. Nicole reveals that the Whittemores were familiar with the Millers (Jacksons brith parents) from years past, old friends who went back as teenagers. And before their deaths, the Millers wanted the Whittemores to take care of things should anything happen to them. But before Jackson was ever be born the Millers were mysteriously killed in their car accident. She further elaborates that the Millers were no ordinary family, and their accident may have had dangerous motivations surrounding it. She tells him that on his 18th birthday, the Millers stipulated that any of their children were to travel to Europe and seek out something called Glamor, saying it would help them awaken. Nichole too didn't know what they meant at the time, but hoped Jackson would go for his birth parents sake, if not for theirs. Jackson, initially hesitant, eventually accepted the task and embraced his mother for the first time in years, saying he truly did lover her and his father. Nicole and Jackson depart on good terms, and before she left, she told Jackson to find Fimbulvinter Mountain in Prague, where the Millers once said Glamor might be hidden. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kanima Category:Werewolf Characters